Mimori Togo
Mimori Togo starts the series as the paraplegic and partial amnesiac best friend of the protagonist, Yuki Yuna. She joins the Hero Club alongside said best friend/crush, and takes care of the technical side of the club. After the Hero Club members are chosen as Heroes by the local deity, Shinju, Togo gains several powers, with three fairies as opposed to the other Hero Club members' one. During the gap in her memories, she served as a Hero under the name Washio Sumi, losing both her memories and the use of her legs due to the side-effects of being a hero. Despite losing her memory, she still shows signs of PTSD initially, and after she pushes through that shows signs of remembering bits of her prior combat and strategies. Her transformation does not cure her paralysis, but it does give her a set of ribbons that move as she wills them to, acting like a set of four legs to jump with as well as anchors to aid her sniping. She displays a high degree of ruthlessness and precision when fighting the Vertex, frequently holding off multiple enemies with her guns. As the series goes on, she finds out the true nature of the Heroes; she and her friends are sacrifices to Shinju, losing body functions each time they use their super mode, Mankai. This loss, known as the Sange, is also the cause of Togo's missing memories and the reason she is paraplegic. She attempts suicide several times, but is always stopped by her fairies. After finding out that the world beyond her island is a literal hellscape of lava, she decides to help the Vertex destroy Shinju to put humanity out of its misery and to prevent her friends from suffering any more. Midway through her plan, Yuna talks her out of it and she returns to humanity's side, though her actions impressed Shinju and stopped the Hero system from being destructive to the Heroes. She eventually got back her memories and her legs, and continued living. Battle vs. Mami Tomoe (by Leolab) Mami Tomoe walks through Mitakihara, and notices a small, glowing diamond. Feeling a tinge of familiarity, she approaches it, and promptly gets sucked into a barrier. Sensing danger, she transitions to her Magical Girl form and surveys the area around her, noticing a dense root network leading towards a large tree in the center. Thinking she might get answers there, she starts to move towards it, swinging ribbons between roots as anchors. Meanwhile, Mimori Togo peers at her cell phone, trying to determine the situation. The Forestize Warning came as it usually did, but none of her friends were here. Looking at the map on her phone, she sees only two dots, one labeled with her name, and another labeled “Tomoe Mami,” heading towards the Shinju. If she destroys the Shinju-sama, Togo thinks, Yuna-chan will… Realizing she must fight, she taps a button on her phone and changes to her Hero attire. She spreads her ribbons out as an anchor and summons her sniper rifle, lining up a shot at the intruder. She pulls the trigger, sending a shot of blue light at Mami. Mami sees a flash in the corner of her vision, and yanks on her ribbon to change her trajectory, the shot barely missing her. She makes a musket and fires a shot towards the woman in blue she spots, but her foe shoots the bullet down before it covers even half the distance. Togo fires two more shots, both of which are again dodged. Mami then creates a large wall of muskets, aiming them towards Togo, who summons Kawabotaru as a defense. The five flower-shaped drones hover about her as Mami triggers the muskets and replaces each one that fires with a new one, creating a hail of musket balls as she continues moving closer to her foe, creating muskets around her and shooting at the sniper. The drones scythe through the barrage, destroying the bullets before they reach. Togo focuses her sniping on Mami, shooting down each bullet as it’s fired. As Mami rotates a new musket into place, Togo quickly switches targets and snipes the ribbon Mami is using as an anchor. Her footing gone, Mami quickly uses another ribbon to latch onto an overhanging root and flips towards her foe, creating several ribbons to bind her. The ribbons wrap around Togo and hoist her into a standing position, finishing off with a blow and a lock. Mami lands in front of Togo, creating another musket and levelling it at her foe. As she opens her mouth to ask a question, Togo narrows her eyes into a glare as she takes control of Kawabotaru’s drones. One shot slices off the percussion hammer, and Mami looks down in surprise to see another drone pointing at the lock. Realizing her foe means to shoot herself, Mami’s eyes widen as she reaches out towards Togo to try and stop her. Before she can, Togo fires. The laser shatters the lock and frees Togo, and the impact of the laser is absorbed by her Fairy, merely knocking her back. She uses her ribbons to push off the ground further, summoning her pistol in the process. She levels the pistol at Mami, who wraps a ribbon around it and pulls the gun towards her. Togo simply switches to her dual pistols and fires at Mami, who quickly retreats. She pulls herself up to a root, and sees a light gathering around her opponent. Thinking her foe is undefended, she pulls out her trump card, creating a massive musket. “Tiro Finale!” She fires as she shouts, but too late. Togo finishes activating her Mankai, and destroys the large musket ball with a coordinated strike from all eight of her Mankai’s laser canons. She then focuses her attention on Mami, who fires another barrage of muskets at her. One cannon is enough to destroy the muskets, while the other seven fire at her. Mami jumps, swings, and tries to create distance, each laser blast coming closer and closer. She lands on a root, and notices that the center of her foe’s mech is also firing a laser. She barely has time to react before it vaporizes her head, soul gem and all. Expert's Opinion While Mami is a dangerous and inventive combatant, Togo was simply more so. Togo's mentality, namely her willingness to do anything if she thinks it's for Yuna's sake, gave her an extra edge. ON top of this, Togo's Mankai is a powerful late-game trump card, one which Mami ultimately had no way to counter. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors